The Tutor
by SassyUsako
Summary: What happens when Usagi's grades slip so far, her mother hires a tutor. Then ask yourself, what happens when that tutor turns out to be Usagi's archenemy, Mamoru.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Tutor.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters from the series.

Summary: When both Usagi's parents and teachers have enough of her failing test scores they call in a smart college student to help her push up her grades.

Chapter 1

* * *

"USAGI!" Ms. Haruna screamed at the sleeping girl in her classroom, snoring as usual. With a slight slurp Usagi waved her teacher away and turned her head on the desk.

"Evil witch.." Usagi mumbled in her sleep. "I shall punish you." Ms Haruna's eye twitched at what she figured was only a dream about her. Gripping the textbook she held in her hands tightly, she slammed it onto Usagi's desk causing the blond to bolt up with a small scream. Ultimately ending with falling from her seat to the floor on her backside, her pigtails flying about. "Owwww! That hurt!" A waterfall of tears began to fall from her eyes as she ignored Ms. Haruna's ranting on how irresponsible she was.

"Usagi! Hallway now!" Reluctantly Usagi stood up and walked to the hallway with a steaming mad Ms. Haruna on her heels. Once in the hallway the class all turned to the door waiting for the screaming to begin. "Not only do you constantly show up to my class late, you fall asleep or eat during it! And you fail all of your tests! I'm sick and tired of it!" Usagi just stared at her hands and nodded some. "I'm calling your parents!"

"No!" Usagi yelled and instantly regretted it as Ms. Haruna glared. "S…Sorry." She whispered as Ms. Haruna walked back into the classroom leaving a disgruntled Usagi in the hallway.

* * *

Usagi walked into the house waiting for the screaming of her mother as she called out. "Momma! I'm home!"

"We're in the living room!" Mrs. Tsukino called out.

'We're.' Usagi wondered… Since it was usually just her mother there when she got home from school. Walking into the living room she saw a man standing near the fireplace, his back to her, looking at pictures of her and her family. Something oddly familiar about him and his raven colored hair, and that ugly green jacket and then it hit her. Suddenly her stomach lurched at who was standing in her house… Looking at her baby pictures. It was that jerk Mamoru, the one who always called her Odango Atama.

"Usagi, sit please." Gulping some she sat next to her mother watching Mamoru turn around and look at her his eyes holding humor in them at the situation that was unfolding. Thinking quickly she stuck up her nose at him and closed her eyes. "Usagi this is Chiba Mamoru, he's going to be your tutor." Usagi's eyes bolted open, as she stood up barely able to get her words out.

"W…WHAT! Him! Momma anyone but that jerk!" Mrs. Tsukino gave her daughter a glare.

"Usagi! Manners!" Mamoru chuckled softly at Odango Atama getting yelled at causing Usagi to stick her tongue out at him. "USAGI!" Her mother growled as Usagi sat down quickly.

"Sorry Momma…" Usagi mumbled as she twiddled her thumbs in a nervous manor. Mamoru took a seat in the chair across from the couch, watching the nervous twiddling of her thumbs as he smiled.

"So I'll leave you too it, Usagi be nice to Mr. Chiba, after all he's taking time out of his busy schedule to tutor you." Mrs. Tsukino stood and started heading for the door.

"Wait momma! Where are you going?" She ran after her not wanting to be left alone with Mamoru for fear of blood shed the minute her mother walks out the door.

"Shingo, your father, and I are going out for awhile, seeing as you'll need quiet to study you can't very well do that with a full house." Usagi grabbed her mother's arm.

Usagi stood in shock, for one her father was allowing her alone, with a boy and two that boy was none other then this baka! "No! Don't leave me alone with him! Momma!" She whined as Mrs. Tsukino pulled her arm free.

"Honestly Usagi, don't act so childish." With that her mother left the house leaving Usagi with her archenemy. Usagi turned back towards the living room her eyes falling upon Mamoru with that smug look on his face as she groaned. She knew this was going to be the worst experience she's ever had in her life.

* * *

So what did you think? I tried my best to get Usagi down as closely as I could


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Tutor.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or it's characters from the series.

Summary: When both Usagi's parents and teachers have enough of her failing test scores they call in a smart college student to help her push up her grades.

Chapter 2

* * *

"So shall we get started Odango Atama?" Usagi growled as she put her hands on her hips.

"My name is Tsukino Usagi! Learn it! And I'm going to change out my uniform and get my books." Mamoru nodded as Usagi ran up the stairs and into her room shutting the door as she saw Luna on her bed. "You knew didn't you!" Usagi hissed at the cat as Luna just chuckled.

"Wouldn't have happened if you were more serious about your school work Usagi." Luna jumped from the bed and stared up to the girl.

"I'm too busy with being Sailor Moon to work on my homework!" Usagi whined, it was just another excuse. It use to be there wasn't enough time in the day, to she was too tired, and even beautiful girls are much more obligated to worry about appearances then academic skills.

"Please Usagi, Ami still is scoring high on her test scores with studying less since she's become Sailor Mercury. That is a tired excuse." Usagi growled as she opened her door and pointed for her to leave. Slamming the door, Usagi changed into one of her many pink sweaters and a pair of short white shorts as she signed. Looking around her room she picked it up some, clearing off her table as she walked out and back downstairs. Finding Mamoru still in the chair.

Mamoru looked up to the girl and something was different, something inside of him didn't want to taunt the figure in front of him in those tight white shorts and pink sweater. It wasn't the first time he felt like this either, he was too stubborn to admit that he was attracted to a girl who was four years younger than him. Slowly he stood and smiled. "Ready to get started, I thought we would tackle the easier subjects first since after all it is our first session." Usagi nodded as she motioned for him to walk upstairs to her room.

"W…Would you like something to drink?" Usagi asked before he hit the first step.

"A drink would be nice, water is all I need." Usagi nodded once more and walked to the kitchen filling a glass of water for Mamoru and herself then head out towards the stairs.

"This way…" She head upstairs and showed him to her room. An uneasy feeling that the man she constantly fought with was in her room, looking at her stuff, Was going to be close to her. Swallowing the uneasy feeling back she set the glass on the table and grabbed her books. "I um guess, I don't really have an easiest subject. Writing is rather hard for me, as well as math and science…" She put her books down and looked to him. She laughed nervously as she explained that she still wrote in kana form of writing, which was typically used for children instead of the adopted kanji from the Chinese. Mamoru found it funny which pissed Usagi off as she growled softly. Causing Mamoru to hold his hands up in defeat and decided it would be easier to help Usagi with her grammar for this session. And Usagi reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Two hours had passed and both Mamoru and Usagi were getting frustrated. Mamoru with how difficult Usagi made things, and Usagi with how every word that came from Mamoru's mouth had a tone to it when she didn't get something. Finally Usagi had enough and stood up walking out of the room. "Odango! ODANGO! Where are you going!"

Usagi growled. "Away from you! And it's not Odango, not Odango Atama. It's Tsukino Usagi! How stupid are you?" Mamoru stormed after her more than frustrated now.

"I'm the stupid one! Who is going on ninth grade and still doesn't know how to use proper grammar!" Usagi's eyes widen as tears filled her them, causing Mamoru to groan as he ran a hand through his hair… "Usag…" He was cut off as Usagi ran to the bathroom locking herself in. He could hear her sobbing from the other side as he leaned on the wall. "Usagi… I'm sorry!"

"Just go! I'm hopeless! I'll never be smarter, you are just wasting your time." Mamoru shook his head.

"Usagi! You aren't hopeless!" He wiggled the doorknob. "Come on!"

"JUST GO!" Cringing some, at her screaming Mamoru sighed.

"Fine I'll go but we have another session tomorrow, I'll write my address down and you can stop by my place after you finish school." He walked back into her room writing his address and phone number on a piece of paper on the table and grabbed his jacket as he left. When Usagi heard the front door close she slowly walked from the bathroom and wiped her eyes seeing Luna at her feet.

"Usagi… You take things to personally." Luna spoke as she followed the 15 year old into her room.

"He called me stupid Luna. Just another in almost everyone I know who thinks I'm stupid." She sat on her bed and grumbled.

"No one thinks you are stupid Usa…" Luna was cut off by Usagi's sarcastic laughter.

"I practically hear it from Rei all the time, I know I am not academically smart, and I can be a crybaby and a chicken. But I do everything the best I can." Luna shook her head as she jumped up beside her.

"No you don't Usagi, you really don't. You do things half to even less to your abilities." Usagi pushed her off the bed and growled.

"Just leave me alone, I don't need your nagging right now." She turned her back to her and curled up on her bed, listening to Luna pad out of her room. Gripping her sheets some Usagi closed her eyes and dozed off. Falling into a deep sleep as she began to dream of Tuxedo Kamen the only person that never saw her as stupid. A small smile forming on her lips as she slept through the night dreams filled with her hero rescuing her just when she needed him too.

* * *

Yay! Chapter two is done? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Tutor.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or it's characters from the series.

Summary: When both Usagi's parents and teachers have enough of her failing test scores they call in a smart college student to help her push up her grades.

Chapter 3

* * *

"Usagi! USAGI!" Usagi opened her eyes slightly to find Luna staring at her. "Usagi you're going to be late for class!" Usagi grumbled as she turned over sending Luna flying off her, her eyes catching a glimpse of her alarm clock as she yawned then bolted up screaming.

"I'm late! LUNA! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME!" Usagi jumped from her bed, grabbing her uniform as she got changed and ran out of her bedroom door, down the stairs, grabbing her lunch from her mom and her bags by her shoes. Slipping her shoes on she runs out the door. Just like almost every morning since she can remember. Breathing heavily as she ran towards school she closed her eyes tightly. "God Ms. Haruna is going to yell again! I'm so late!" She heard the warning bell as she screamed and picked up her pace, her eyes widen as she ran past the gate leading into the school, putting her heels down to try and stop herself she slid right into a garbage can and groaned. Sitting up rubbed her knees as the final bell rang and she jumped up running into the school.

Ms. Haruna had already started role call as Usagi snuck to her seat and plopped down, letting out a huge breath. "Tsukino Usagi!"

"Here!" Usagi raised her hand, as Ms. Haruna looked up a bit surprised. Seeing as it was the first time this year Usagi made it to class on time. Naru, blinked from behind Usagi pulling a candy wrapper from her hair as Usagi looked at it mortified. Blushing some she fixed her hair and sighed looking down. Her stomach grumbled since she didn't get any breakfast once again this morning. A look of despair as if she wasn't going to make it through class till lunch came across Usagi's face as she put her head on her desktop tears flowing down her cheeks as they often did with her as Naru gently patted her shoulder.

"Hang in there Usagi-chan." She whispered as Usagi sat up and wiped her eyes look to Naru and nodding.

"Thanks Naru-chan." She smiled as she turned back to the class. Barely even able to pay attention as her stomach growled quite a few more times through out the class period.

* * *

Lunchtime finally came around as Usagi sat outside with Makoto, Ami, Naru, and Umino. The moment she sat down her lunch was open and she was eating like she hadn't ate in three days. Of course this behavior was pretty much normal to her friends as they paid no never mind to her and ate their own lunches. Usagi finished her lunch in around two minutes and sat her box down smiling. "Ahhh, I needed that." She sat back and relaxed. Ami held her hand to her mouth and giggled softly as she looked to Usagi.

"So Usagi, you never told us how your tutor session went with you know who." Makoto piped in, causing Usagi to get a down look on her face and as she slumped forward and began to tear up.

"It was the worst!" She began to cry as her friends just shook their heads, once again Usagi turned everything into drama. Naru just sighed and gently patted Usagi's shoulder. "Naru-chan!" Usagi squealed as she gripped her friend. "You're the only one that truly cares!" The comment caused everyone to sigh as they hung their heads at their friend's actions.

* * *

Usagi walked down the street holding the slip of paper that had Mamoru's address on it. She sighed not wanting to go, she walked past the Crown Arcade as she stopped and slowly back stepped. Her eyes widen as she saw the new Sailor V game was out. Chewing her lip she looked at the paper in her hand then back into the arcade. "Screw him." She mumbled and walked inside the arcade.

"Usagi!" Motoki piped up as she waved to him and walked over sitting at the counter. "Aren't you suppose to be at a tutor session with Mamoru?" She huffed forgetting Motoki was one of Mamoru's closest friends.

"Suppose to be, but not going. He's such a jerk, he had the nerve to call me stupid!" She put her elbows on the counter and sighed.

"Aww, come on. You know he doesn't mean it, he's just hotheaded." He gently patted the top of her head as she looked up to him.

"But he's mean, I don't see how you can be friends with him. You are totally different." Motoki laughed as he shook his head.

"Sometimes we are, but he's really nice when it comes down to it. I can trust him to be there when I need him." She shook her head as the doors to the Arcade open she turned and look falling off the stool as she saw Mamoru there.

"Odango Atama!" He growled, as she sat up and began to cry.

"Owwww!" She sobbed and stood up holding her butt. "That really hurt!" She sniffled some as he grabbed her arm.

"Serves you right for trying to skip the tutor session. Now move it." Reluctantly she followed as she waved bye to the laughing Motoki. She pulled free from his grasp, she straightened her skirt, and she looked up to him. "What." He growled.

"I was on my way to your place, I just stopped by to talk to Motoki! You didn't have to be so rude!" She put her hands on her hips.

"Well your parents are paying me to tutor you! So I'm going to tutor you, no matter how discomforting it is." He saw the hurt look on Usagi's face and sighed. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean it." He went to rest his hand on her shoulder and she turned around crossing her arms. "Odango, I'm sorry." She huffed and turned around, an angry look on her face as she stuck her head up and walked past him. He just groaned and followed. They reached his apartment building and the sight caused her to stop.

"This is where you live?" She looked to him, as he nodded. "Wow, it's a nice building."

"Thanks." He led her inside as the entered the elevator. He pushed the button for his floor and waited in silence. They really hadn't talked much on the way over except for Usagi's complement on the building he lived in. He heard the ding as he walked out, Usagi not far behind him. He stopped at his apartment and unlocked it walking in. "Make yourself at home. Would you like something to drink?" She nodded.

"Yes, I would." She walked to the couch and sat down, the living room was large so part of it was the dining room, down the hall she could only guess was the bathroom and bedroom. She could see the kitchen opening when she sat on the couch, which was the first opening on the hallway. It was neat, very neat for the fact that it was a single mans apartment. He came back with two cups of tea as he set them down on the table. She smiled and sat down on the ground pulling her books out. "How about Math today?"

"Math sounds good." He opened the book accidentally bumping her cup of tea tipping it as it splashed all over her blouse. She yelped and stood up. "Oh god! I'm sorry!" He stood up grabbing a towel to help wipe her off not realizing he was soaking up tea off of her chest.

Usagi let out a squeak, which caused Mamoru to look down, both blushing and turning away from each other. She took the towel causing him to blush as she gently patted herself down. "Where's the bathroom?" She looked to him as he led her down the hall opening the bathroom door. She walked in and began to undo her blouse as she looked to him. "HENTAI! Get out!" She slammed the door causing him to jump before closing his eyes tightly. Heading back to the living room.

Usagi sighed as she threw the towel onto the sink, her blouse was stained, and her new bra was too, which aggravated her to no end. Leaning on the counter she closed her eyes trying to rid herself of the memory of Mamoru actually touching her chest. Shaking it off she slowly opened the door and called for him. "Mamoru! Can you bring my bag! I have a spare set of clothes in there!" she heard a grunt for an answer, two seconds later a hand appeared through the cracked door with her bag. "Thank you." She mumbled as she pulled out her clothes. A simple pair of tan Capri's with a pink flowery top that flowed freely around her figure. Stepping from the bathroom she emerged back to the living room. Her eyes were set to death glare, as she tried to make the tension of him fondling her dissipate. "You're so lucky I had spare clothes in my bag baka!"

Mamoru grunted once more, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was 3 hours into the session, Usagi chewed her pencil as she stared at the problems Mamoru written down. She groaned as she set her head on the table. It had been three hours and they were getting nowhere. "God I am stupid."

As much as his mind wanted to scream 'yes' to that comment he figured he'd have less of a headache if he was actually nice for once. "No Usagi, I shouldn't have told you that last night. You just need to apply yourself." He began to explain for the fifth time as he took the pencil and showed her how to answer one of the problems. She watched carefully as he wrote out the problem. She sighed as she shook her head. "It'll get easier the more we work with it, I promise." She nodded slowly as she put her head back on the table. "How about we take a break, I believe I some cake in the fridge." The word cake made her head pop up as she smiled softly.

"Cake sounds good to me." The enthusiasm in her voice hearing cake caused a small chuckle to leave his lips as she followed him into the kitchen. He grabbed a couple of plates and opened the fridge, pulling out a chocolate cake. He cut a piece for her setting it on her plate, doing the same for himself. Giving her a fork she smiled. "Thank you." She nearly drooled as she stared at the cake before her, running her finger along the frosting she slid her finger into her mouth, gently sucking it off. Mamoru couldn't tell if she was doing this to tease him or if it was an unconscious behavior but either way it turned him on. He felt himself get hard as he stared at the girl in front of him. It took all his might from grabbing her and having his way with her right there and then.

Usagi noticed the look in his eyes, confused by the meaning she edge back some, "What is your malfunction you jerk! It's like you want to jump me or something, you are such a hentai!"

Groaning Mamoru shook his head and walked out of the kitchen. "Come on lets get back to work!"

It was already close to ten as Usagi began to pack, seeing as her curfew was 11. She looked to Mamoru as she finished packing. She stood up. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow," She rolled her eyes knowing it was inevitable. "Lets see, today is… Tuesday. My parents are gone till Sunday, so my house will be ok to work in. Nice and quiet since my little snot of a brother will be at a friends." He nodded slowly as Usagi picked up the cake plate and took it into the kitchen.

"You didn't have to do that." He followed her into the kitchen. She had started to rinse off the dish.

"Well it's only nice, I dirtied the plate." He was amazed on how polite she was being lately. She finished rinsing the dish and set it in the sink as she turned to him. "Well I better be off. I have class tomorrow and you know me, always late." He laughed as they walked. She grabbed her stuff and headed for the door.

"You should let me drive you home, it's not safe at night to be walking around alone." She looked to him and nodded as she followed him out the door.

"I don't know if I feel any safer with you driving! The looks you were giving me earlier I may not go home in one piece… Maybe many" She grinned slightly tallying up the verbal fight in her head.

"Please! If were that type of person I'd pick someone a little less annoying! Now move I'm driving you home, I don't need your father coming after me with a shot gun!" She groaned and followed him out the door her head hung down.

* * *

She sat in his car, wondering how he could afford all of this. It was a nice car. Staring out the window as they turned onto her road, she grabbed her stuff as he pulled by the sidewalk. Watching her get she turned to him. "Are you a drug dealer or something?"

Mamoru's face got cold "What are you talking about Odango Atama!"

She gritted her teeth at the nickname "I mean, the apartment, the car, no way you can have the money to afford this stuff!" She watched pain leak into his eyes before he turned away from her. In that instance she regretted saying it, but she didn't have time to say she was sorry as he sped off.

* * *

Well there you have it. Chapter 3! What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
